hexad_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
Niles Blazefang/Cosmos Raid
Niles Blazefang '(ナイルズ・ブレイズ・ファング ''Nairezu Bureizufangu) is a playable character in the game Hexad Powers: Cosmos Raid. Kōichi Yamadera has returned to do the voice work for this role. In Cosmos Raid Excelsior, his nom de guerre is '''Super Heavyweight Impressionist. Biography Born November 4. He is 29 years old. He's the son of a patriarch who was mad into sculpturing and the younger sibling to a sister who made a living out of professional wrestling. Having looked up to his sis alongside dealing with his father's conservative attitude, Niles often took the former's side whenever an argument would break out; even if there were times he should've taken the latter's in retrospect. During his concluding moments, Alan Blazefang told both of his children to live as they saw fit, thus becoming more accepting of their goals. While Alan's death had a serious effect on Eveline, who retired permanently from pro wrestling, this event only inspired Niles to start taking the sport seriously and do it out of honor for not just himself, but principally for Alan and Eveline. From that point on, he would preserve an unbeatable streak as a pro wrestler who stood fearless and exhibited an overtly hammy persona, while getting many cheers in the process. He didn't resort to dirty tricks, either. Unfortunately this unbeaten streak would not last, as he would lose a match to George Smokescreen. The opponent sure didn't look it, but he was volatile, plus a highly infamous figure within the circuit. Niles had gotten thrashed, and were it not for a certain then-unknown woman, he would've crossed the great divide. Revealing herself as Meringue Vajra, the lady decided to spare him on the grounds that he join her in her mission to destroy Fusionbuster City, and let it slip that George was an accomplice of sorts. Though dubious at first, there were no other options left, so he agreed; yet not before announcing to the public that he was turning "heel". Whether he is a "face," "heel" or in-between, he never not gives off a loud personality. He's got a fondness for performing celebrity impressions as a way to distract the competition. Though a vocal minority dismiss him as nettlesome and cockamamie among similar descriptors, his seemingly goofy nature is counterbalanced by his innate skill to inspire. He isn't one to back down from a challenge no matter how serious and respects people who have firm resolves. ''In the storyline for CR, Niles has reverted back to being a face. Meringue and Blast Riviera aside, Neoshade Force have seen the error of their ways. The remaining members excluding Opus Kingsley, Desmond Scull, and Crack Heartshroud have reassembled as a new variant of the organization. Along with Gaz Jenerik (and later Hector Fibonacci in the second edition), Niles accepts the invitation to partake in the '''Phi Galactica '''tournament. The two enter for their separate reasons: Gaz wants to sniff out new blood, while Niles is in it to deliver fights to remember and make his growing fanbase proud. '' Appearance Powers & abilities Quotes Select Screen *"Ssssmokin'!!" *"I can't job here!" *"Nilespalooza is running wild!" Pre-Battle Exchanges (Arcade) Victory Text (Arcade) Victory Text (Versus) *"Hahahaha! Up for another match, kiddo?! Let's do it!" *"I am Niles Blazefang, defender of the cheering fans' smiles worldwide! No underestimating me!!" *"No way, that couldn't have been your all! ...Especially not in this ring!" *"Great Scott!! This is a momentous occasion, buddy! Don't throw in the towel yet!" *"Hear that surrounding us!? It's the most annoying sound imaginable: booing!" *"What good is pro wrestling without the theatrics!? Without squaring up like your life depends on it!? Answer quickly!!" *"Didn't need to resort to low tactics for that one! Winner by TKO is Niles Blazefang!" *"Repeat after me: 'I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!' ...Hahahahahahahaha!!!" Trivia